snlfandomcom-20200215-history
Saturday Night Live Wiki:Studio 8H
Welcome to Studio 8H, our community portal! Here, you can find most of the links to our main pages, such as cast member profiles, important moments in SNL history and our archives of hosts and musical guests. People Creators/Executive Producers *Lorne Michaels Co-Creator, Executive Producer (1975-1980, 1985-Present) *Dick Ebersol Co-Creator, Executive Producer (1981-1985) *Jean Doumanian Executive Producer (1980-1981) Cast ---- Current Repertory Cast Members: *Fred Armisen (2002-Present) *Rachel Dratch (1999-Present) *Tina Fey (2000-Present) *Will Forte (2002-Present) *Darrell Hammond (1995-Present) *Seth Meyers (2001-Present) *Finesse Mitchell (2003-Present) *Chris Parnell (1998-Present) *Amy Poehler (2001-Present) *Maya Rudolph (2000-Present) (first: May/6/2000) *Horatio Sanz (1998-Present) *Kenan Thompson (2003-Present) Current Featured Cast Members: *Bill Hader (2005-Present) *Andy Samberg (2005-Present) *Jason Sudeikis (2005-Present) (first: 5/07/05) Also Featuring *Lenny Pickett and the Saturday Night Live Band *Cartoons by Robert Smigel ---- Notable Tenures SNL has been the home to many great talents, and some have been on the show for an amazing period of time. Although there have been many great comedians on the show over 30 years, few have been on the show for 8 seasons or longer. Here is a (short) list of those who did, and those who broke the record: *Al Franken (13 Seasons {Featured}: 1977-1980; 1985-1995) - Longest-Serving Featured Player *Darrell Hammond (10 Seasons and Counting: 1995-Present) - Longest-Serving Repertory Player *Tim Meadows (9½ seasons: 1991-2000 (first: February/09/1991) - Longest-Serving African-American/Minority Player *Kevin Nealon (9 Seasons: 1986-1995) *Phil Hartman (8 Seasons: 1986-1994) *Molly Shannon (7 Seasons: 1995-2001 (first: February/25/1995)(last: February/17/2001)) - Longest Serving Female Cast Member Also, SNL has been the home of some comedians for a very, very short time. Here are thise who have the record shortest tenure: *Fred Wolf (1 Season, 5 Episodes: 1996 (first: )(last: October/19/1996) *Morwenna Banks (1 Season, 4 Episodes: 1995 (first: April/08/1995) (last: May/13/1995) *Dan Vitale (1 Season, 2 Episodes {Featured}: (first: )(last: ) *Laurie Metcalf and Emily Prager (1 season, 1 Episode {Featured} (1981 (only: April/11/1981)) Past Saturday Night Live Cast Members *The Not Ready For Prime Time Players (1975-1980) *Eddie Murphy (1980-1984 (last: February/25/1984) *Billy Crystal (1984-1985) *Adam Sandler (1991-1995) (first: February/9/1991) *David Spade (1990-1996) *Molly Shannon (1995-2001) (first: February/25/1995) (last: February/17/2001) *Will Ferrell (1995-2002) *Jimmy Fallon (1998-2004) *Many, many more In Memorian A tribute to those involved with SNL who passed away. Posted next to each person's name is the year they died and their cause of death. *John Belushi (1982) - Drug abuse *Andy Kaufman (1984) - Lung Cancer *Gilda Radner (1989) - Ovarian Cancer *Danitra Vance (1994) - Breast Cancer *Michael O'Donoghue (1994) - Cerebral Hemorrhage *Chris Farley (1997) - Drug abuse *Phil Hartman (1998) - Shot to death by wife Announcers *Don Pardo (1975-1981, 1982-present) *Mel Brand (1981-1982) Frequent Guests *John Goodman (21) (12 as host, 9 as special guest) *Steve Martin (18) {13 as host, 5 as special guest} *Buck Henry (15) {10 as host, 5 as special guest} *Andy Kaufman (15) {15 as special guest} *Chevy Chase (14) {8 as host, 6 as special guest}{Banned} *Paul Simon (13) {13 as host/special guest/Musical Guest} *Alec Baldwin (12) {11 as host, 1 as special guest} *George Wendt (11) {11 as host/special guest) *Danny DeVito (9) {9 as host/special guest} *Dan Aykroyd (9) (1 as host, 8 as special guest} *Jan Hooks (9) {specail guest} *Tom Hanks (8) {8 as host/special guest} *Dana Carvey (8) {3 as host, 5 as special guest} *Jon Lovitz (8) {1 as host, 7 as special guest} *Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers (7) {Musical Guest} *Penn & Teller (7) {7 as special guest} *Elliott Gould (7) {6 as host, 1 as special guest} *Christopher Walken (6) *Dave Grohl (6) {Musical Guest with Nirvana/Foo Fighters; special guest with Tom Petty 1994} *Randy Newman (6) {Musical Guest} *Michael Palin (6) {6 as host/special guest} *Sting (6) {6 as host/Musical Guest} *James Taylor (6) {Musical Guest} *Drew Barrymore (6) {4 as host, 2 as special guest} *Candice Bergen (5) *Bill Murray (5) *Beck (5) {Musical Guest} *Robert DeNiro (5) {5 as host/special guest} *Eric Idle (5) (5 as host/special guest) *Mick Jagger (5) {5 as host/special guest/Musical Guest} *Madonna (5) {5 as host/special guest/Musical Guest) *Buster Poindexter (5) {5 as special guest/Musical Guest} *Steven Wright (5) {5 as special guest} One Shy Of The Five-Timers Club *Natalie Merchant (4) {Musical Guest} *Aerosmith (4) {Musical Guest} *David Bowie (4) {Musical Guest} *Billy Crystal (4) (4 as host/special guest) *Dave Matthews / Dave Matthews Band (4) {Musical Guest} *Eminem (4) {Musical Guest} *Billy Joel (4) (Musical Guest) *Beyonce Knowles (4) (Special Guest/Musical Guest with Destiny's Child/alone) *Ed Koch (4) {4 as host/special guest} *Gwen Stefani / No Doubt (4) {4 as special guest/Musical Guest} *Ralph Nader (4) {4 as host/special guest} *Gwyneth Paltrow (4) {4 as host/special guest} *Bonnie Raitt (4) {Musical Guest} *Leon Redbone (4) {Musical Guest} *Linda Ronstadt (4) {4 as special guest/Musical Guest} *Roseanne (4) {4 as host/special guest} *Britney Spears (4) {4 as host/special guest/Musical Guest} *Snoop Doggy Dogg (4) {4 as host/Musical Guest} *Justin Timberlake (4) {4 as host/special guest/Musical guest} *Robin Williams (4) {4 as host/special guest} Archives of Hosts and Musical Guests History The "History of SNL" Series *1975-1980 *1980-1985 *1985-1990 *1990-1995 *1995-2000 *2000-2005 *2005-Present *Weekend Update Memorable Moments *Paul Simon & Art Garfunkel reunite on SNL *SNL's infamous Mardi Gras special *"Word Association" with Chevy Chase & Richard Pryor *Ron Nessen hosts SNL, President Ford introduces show *The Band makes it's last television appearence together *Elvis Costello stops "Less Than Zero", jolts into "Radio, Radio" *The Rolling Stones on SNL *Al Franken mocks NBC boss Fred Silverman *End of an Era: Lorne Michaels leaves *Charles Rocket: Pottymouth *Dick Ebersol takes over SNL *Fear trashes Studio 8H *Buckwheat is Dead *"You Look Marvelous!" -- Billy Crystal joins the cast of SNL *Lorne Michaels takes back SNL with teen power *Lorne returns SNL to greatness with new cast of talent *Wanye's World plays with Aerosmith *Andrew "Dice" Clay hosts SNL, Nora Dunn protests the show *Sinead O'Connor rips up a picture of the Pope, LIVE on SNL *Martin Lawrence's notorious monologue about hygiene *Alec Baldwin and Canteen Boy: a match made in Hell *Norm MacDonald fired *Will Ferrell is a household name *Jimmy Fallon & Tina Fey bring Weekend Update back to old school fame *Ashlee Simpson caught lip-synching ...more to come... Banned List This is a list of performers/comedians who have been banned from ever appearing on SNL for one reason or another. These people range from one-time hosts (Lasser, Berle, etc.) to regular guests (Kaufman) to former cast members who returned to host multiple times (Chase). The date posted beside their name denotes the day they were banned, and if they have a certain amount of years beside their name, their ban was lifted for one reason or another. If they are no longer banned, either they died, or their ban was lifted to come back to SNL, like Elvis Costello. Click on their names for a quick profile and a reason behind their banning. NOTE: Some people on this list have since passed away, but are still included to show who has been banned in the past. Names in bold note people whose bans are still in effect. *'Louise Lasser' (July/24/1976) *'Charles Grodin' (October/29/1977) *Elvis Costello (December/17/1977) - 12 Years (returned 1989) **Elvis Costello holds the distinction of being the only person to return to SNL after being banned. *Frank Zappa (October/21/1978) - 15 Years (Died 1993) *Milton Berle (April/24/1979) - 23 Years (Died 2002) *'Robert Blake' (November/13/1982) *Andy Kaufman (November/20/1982) - 2 Years (Died 1984) *'Steven Seagal' (April/20/1991) *'Sinead O'Connor' (1992) *'Cypress Hill' (October/3/1993) *'Martin Lawrence' (February/19/1994) *'Chevy Chase' (February/15/1997) **Chevy has made subsequent guest appearances on SNL, but not as host. This is, most likely, to prevent him causing conflict with the rest of the cast throughout rehearsals and the live show. *'Adrien Brody' (May/10/2003)